This invention relates to certain pyrimidinones, their N-oxides, agriculturally suitable salts and compositions, and methods of their use as fungicides.
The control of plant diseases caused by fungal plant pathogens is extremely important in achieving high crop efficiency. Plant disease damage to ornamental, vegetable, field, cereal, and fruit crops can cause significant reduction in productivity and thereby result in increased costs to the consumer. Many products are commercially available for these purposes, but the need continues for new compounds which are more effective, less costly, less toxic, environmentally safer or have different modes of action.
DT 2,210,503, DT 2,411,274, DT 2,411,273, and DD-A-240,892 disclose certain thienopyrimidine compounds. These publications, however, do not disclose the compounds of the present invention nor agricultural fungicide utility. U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,582 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,384 disclose certain 4(3H)-quinazolinone fungicides. These publications, however, do not disclose the compounds of the present invention.